memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
More Tribbles, More Troubles
| date = 2269 | stardate = 5392.4 | episode = 1x05 | production = 22001 | airdate = | written = David Gerrold | director = | novelization = Log Four by Alan Dean Foster |}} "More Tribbles, More Troubles" was the fifth episode of Star Trek: The Animated Series in the show's first season, airing during the week of . The episode was written by David Gerrold as a sequel to . It was directed by and novelized in Log Four by Alan Dean Foster. Description ;VHS teaser :Captain Kirk finds he has "More Tribbles, More Troubles" in this sequel to one of the honored episodes of Paramount Television's ''Star Trek.'' Summary Episode log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 5392.4. : The ''Enterprise has been assigned to escort two robot grain ships to Sherman's Planet, which has been struck by crop failures and famine. This shipment of seed grain, quintrotriticale, is necessary to the survival of the colonists. We are breaking course to Sherman's Planet to investigate what appears to be a Klingon battle cruiser pursuing some kind of smaller ship. Observation may confirm a rumor that the Klingons have a new weapon, type so far unknown.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental. : Our rescue effort has given us some knowledge of the new Klingon weapon and the presence of Cyrano Jones, intergalactic trader and general nuisance. ;Captain's log, supplemental. : The Klingon ship under command of Captain Koloth is forcing us into a battle for custody of Cyrano Jones for reasons still unknown. Novelization log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 5526.2. : Having been assigned to escort two robot grain ships to Sherman's Planet, the ''Enterprise is now approximately ... a number... from the colony. Upon completion of delivery of the quinto-triticale seed, the Enterprise will proceed to… Changing course to investigate a small ship of unknown origin by a Klingon ship of the line.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental. : Our rescue of the pilot of the one-man ship being pursued by the Klingon cruiser ''Devisor has given us important knowledge of a new Klingon weapon — as yet unperfected. It has also inflicted on us—for as short a time as possible—the presence of Cyrano Jones, interstellar trader and general nuisance.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental. : The Klingon battle cruiser Devisor, under comand of Captain Koloth, appears about to force us into another battle for custody of the trader Cyrano Jones. References Characters Episode characters :Arex Na Eth • Hacker • Cyrano Jones • James T. Kirk • Koloth, son of Lasshar • Korax • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • glommer • tribbles Novelization characters :Arex Na Eth • Hacker • Cyrano Jones • James T. Kirk • Koloth, son of Lasshar • Korax • John Kyle • Massey • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • glommer • tribbles Kor, son of Rynar • Kurr Starships and vehicles Episode starships and vehicles :NCC-G1465 ( cargo drone) • NCC-G1478 ( cargo drone) • ( battlecruiser) • ( heavy cruiser) • Federation scout ship Novelizations starships and vehicles :NCC-G1465 ( cargo drone) • NCC-G1478 ( cargo drone) • ( battlecruiser) • ( heavy cruiser) • Federation scout ship Deep Space Station K-7 • ( battlecruiser) Locations Episode locations :Federation space Sherman's Planet • unnamed planets (Tribble-infested Klingon planet) Novelization locations :Federation space • Kansastan Delta Triangle • Sherman's Planet • Starbase 23 • Starfleet Science Center • unnamed planets (Tribble-infested Klingon planet) Races and cultures Episode races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Edosian or Triexian • Vulcan Novelization races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Edosian or Triexian • Vulcan Romulan • Shermanite • Sironian • Tellarite States and organizations :Federation • Klingon Empire • Starfleet (Interstellar Relief Service) Science and technology :chronometer • communications • computer • deflector shield • disruptor • engine • ensign • Feinberger • genetic engineering • hand phaser • hypospray • impulse engine • Jefferies tube • library computer • matter-antimatter generator • minute • neoethylene • phaser • photon torpedo • power cell • psycho-engineer • remote guidance system • selective breeding • stasis field projector • tractor beam • transporter • turbolift • viewscreen Ranks and titles :captain • chemist • chief engineer • engineer • farmer • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • gunner • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • marine • pilot • rank • sanitation engineer • security guard • sergeant • Starfleet ranks • sub-lieutenant • transporter chief Other references :agriculture • alert status • battle stations • assignment patch • atmosphere • Board of Inquiry • bridge • briefing room • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2269|captain's log, USS Enterprise, 2269]] • cargo hold • colony • concrete • coral • day • democracy • egg • engineering • Federation law • gene • glass • glommer • grain • gravity • hour • hull • ''kuvit'' • laboratory • logic • meter • minute • month • parking orbit • parole • pet • quadrant • quarters • quintotriticale • radiation • second • shuttle bay • soil • species • Spican flame gem • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • transporter room • treaty • tribble • virus • war • warp factor • warp six • warp eight Appendices Background * A TOS sequel to "The Trouble With Tribbles" was green-lit by Gene Roddenberry, but aborted by third-season producer , who disliked that episode. TAS producer D.C. Fontana asked for a sequel for the animated series. * Ensign Hacker was written into the story as a cameo for writer David Gerrold. * The tribbles and Klingons' uniforms were colored pink not as a result of director 's color-blindness, but because of colorist Irv Kaplan's personal preference. He was in charge of ink and paint on the series. ( ) * When Hikaru Sulu observed the approach of the Devisor, the episode cut to a rare view of what he saw within his helm viewer. The episode also briefly displayed an image of the shuttle bay full of cargo containers. Novelization * The novel was set a few days after the Enterprise escaped from Elysia in "The Time Trap" and referenced both Kor and his vessel, the , noting that it was not outfitted with a stasis weapon. * Koloth's was identified by name in the script and novelization. * While buried in tribbles, Kirk threw an orange tribble at Montgomery Scott following the joke about little tribbles. * John Kyle beamed the tribbles over to the Devisor. Related media * Koloth and tribbles: , , * Cyrano Jones and tribbles: , * DS9 and tribbles: , , Video releases tribbleLD.jpg|LaserDisc release with "The Trouble with Tribbles" and "Trials and Tribble-ations". Connections Timeline Images NCC-G1465.jpg|NCC-G1465. NCC-G1478.jpg|NCC-G1478. Devisor firing beam.jpg|[[IKS Devisor|IKS Devisor]] Cyrano-Jones-TAS.jpg|Cyrano Jones Koloth-and-Korax-in-tribbles.jpg|Koloth and Korax with tribbles. Korax (a).jpg|First Officer Korax. Hacker.jpg|Ensign Hacker. Quintotriticale.jpg|Quintotriticale. Glommer.jpg|Glommer. Devisor-landing-party.jpg|[[IKS Devisor|IKS Devisor]] boarding party. Devisor stasis projector.jpg|[[IKS Devisor|IKS Devisor]] stasis field projector. More Tribbles, More Troubles.jpg|A 250-kilogram tribble. External links * * More Tribbles, More Troubles article at TrekToday. * More Tribbles, More Troubles article by Keith R.A. DeCandido at Tor.com. * More Tribbles, More Troubles article at Eruditorium Press. * More Tribbles, More Troubles article at ScienceFiction.com. Category:Episodes Category:TAS episodes